Stuck In Reverse
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: A bunch of supernatural Team Crafted one shots. Includes: Werelox, SkydoesDragon, Vamp!Sky, etc... CO-WRITTEN WITH NIGHTMARE FLAME!
1. Halcyon - Deadlox

**Hello my Mortem Venators and welcome to another story! This story is just a bunch of one-shots of supernatural Minetubers. This story is co-written with Nightmare Flame. I recommend you go check out her stories. She even designed the cover for this story! She came up with this idea and chapter! And what did I do? Absolutely nothing. *Facepalm* Oh well. I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP. Until then, enjoy! R&amp;R!**

Deadlox stared up at the night sky. He had strayed off the gravel path in his haste to get to Astrid's resting place, and the scents around him weren't familiar. He frowned, hearing monsters starting to spawn. He howled softly, and got a few dozen responses. He called for the closest one, but when it didn't arrive immediately, he took out a few torches and turned into his guardian form and waited.  
He didn't know how long he waited, but he had fallen asleep... And woken to a rabid werewolf staring him down.  
This day couldn't get ANY worse.  
Deadlox rolled his eyes and crouched, preparing to turn into a wolf, but his eyes widened as he realized there were bite marks on his left arm. He couldn't turn into a wolf.  
He was vulnerable to the foam-mouthed werewolf who looked ready to kill him in some gruesome way, except...  
Feeling fairly light-headed, more so since he was human again, he hefted up his sword, trying to ignore the now-crimson blood dripping from his arm, which was harder than he remembered it being. He cried out and struck down the beast, but it shook off the blade and lunged.

[Line break]

"There's a wolf in the woods. A werewolf," said Jerome in concern, shrugging on a sweater. "I'm going out."  
"Dude, Deadlox IS a werewolf," snorted Bajan, throwing himself back on the couch.  
"It's a Waxing Gibbous. Deadlox doesn't turn into a hostile werewolf on the Waxing Gibbous," replied Jerome curtly. He grabbed Sky's arm and pulled, adding, "And this werewolf is literally tearing someone apart."  
Sky shuddered as he remembered the way Deadlox had been passed out, dripping gray blood all over the grass, staining it. If...  
"Get going," snapped Sky to Bajan, who leaped to his feet and took up a diamond sword. He watched as Ssundee raised a hand to his sunglasses, Jason fiddled with an iron sword and diamond pickaxe, Mudkip grabbed his bag of TNT, Jerome lifted Betty, and Sky tightened his fingers around the hilt of his butter sword, feeling the familiar worn leather grip around it, smiling as warmth spread through his fingers. Then the smile dissipated.  
"Let's go."

[Line break]

Sky felt his heart sink when the coppery, heavy scent of blood intruded his nostrils, which had been very happy at the moment, taking in the smells of pine trees. He glanced over at Jerome, who was leaning on a nearby tree looking very sick, while Bajan tried to calm him, and squared his shoulders. He had to take the burden off the other's lives. He walked forward—  
and immediately regretted walking into the clearing.  
There was a pure white wolf with dark brown streaks in its fur near its ears, where Deadlox's headphones were located. It was positively covered with blood.  
"Hey, boy," called Sky softly. The wolf didn't even flinch, and Sky had a sinking suspicion of who it was. Those headphones were too familiar.  
"Ty?"  
The wolf's ears flicked.  
The others stared. THEIR Deadlox, a wolf? A non-human?  
"Okay, this is weird," stated Jason, watching calmly as Bajan hurried forward with a healing potion. It slowly came into effect, and the wolf relaxed.  
Sky sighed.  
"We need to talk."

[Line break]

A wolf, albeit a weak one was now occupying Deadlox's favorite spot, the foot of the ornate chair that Jason was sitting in.  
They had figured out that Deadlox-wolf could understand basic yes or no questions, and write out short words. So now they were interrogating him.  
"Deadlox." A statement, not a question, and the wolf didn't entirely feel compelled to answer. But then Jason said insistently, "Ty, look at me."  
The wolf looked up and found himself looking straight at the spaceman.  
"What happened?"  
The wolf winced, then wrote sloppily on the paper with a claw:  
"Werwllf cam fter me an i culdnf rn"  
Though most of the text was smudged, there was no mistaking. And then Seto said quietly,  
"You're not just A werewolf anymore, Deadlox," said the sorcerer quietly.  
"You're a Halcyon werewolf. A were stuck in the form of a wolf."


	2. Demon Bird - Sky

Demon Sky

Sky's POV

_Nope. Can't catch me. Too quick for you._

A bullet flew at me before I turned sideways and it whizzed by me. I grin and laughed at the hunters.

"I'm a demon. You're wolf hunters. You're out of your league," I taunted. I flew up a tree using by large, black, bird wings, a 20 feet wingspan. I tucked them in quickly and began to hop from tree to tree. The warm summer night wind blew in my face and I could still hear the hunters search for me.

I sighed in content as I changed my eyes. They became bright orange and slits. The headache from hold in the change didn't exactly go away but good enough. There was no way I'd change this close to hunters, no matter what kind.

Using my lessons from Deadlox, I stopped running and I hid in a crouched position and watched as the hunters stopped and looked around.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Hunter #1 yelled, waving his gun around.

"I don't know but find him!" Another hunter yelled. He looks like a gangster. HI GANGSTER #1!

"And why should we? We don't know you!" Hunter #2 argued.

"I don't know you either! Why are you saying 'we'?!" Hunter #1 replied angrily.

"Oh my Notch! Just shut up! Let's just find the damn thing so we can collect the reward money," Hunter #3 snapped.

"Who died and made you boss?" Gangster #1 growled.

"The little intelligence you had left," Hunter #3 retorted. _Not good. Someone smart is on their team. Shit._

Taking a deep breath, I silently climbed the branches of the tree so I could hide more.

Unfortunately for me, a twig was loose and before I could stop it with my super speed, it fell and hit every other loose branch. They all fell out of the tree and landed on the ground.

_Are you freaking kidding me right now?_

The hunters ran to my tree and I stood paralyzed. There's no way I can move without being caught.

I looked back at the hunters and that's when I slipped up horribly.

My eyes glowed and they saw me. They saw my glowing eyes and whipped their guns towards me. They began shooting at me over and over again with their pistols. Using my super speed, I was able to dodge most bullets. Most.

Hunter #3 was able to get 10 bullets into me because I was surrounded in a tight tree. I let out a demon bird screech, which is like a hawk's call just slightly deeper.

"I got him!" Hunter #3 yelled. He jumped into the tree and wrestled me to the ground.

I gasped in pain. Silver and regular bullets aren't supposed to hurt this much!

Gangster #1 waved his gun. "Black bullets. We're not stupid."

"I'm not. You are," Hunter #3 muttered.

Black bullets! One bullet can kill a demon in an hour! 10...I'll give myself 10 minutes. I am so sorry, Deadlox.

::::FLASHBACK::::

_"Sky, I know you can do it. Just try!" Deadlox said calmly._

_"I am trying! I tried...5 times!" I yelled in frustration._

_"Sky, we don't want you to get killed and those eyes are a dead giveaway. The Count and I are trying to help you. You just need to try," Deadlox replied, voice steely calm meaning he was trying control his wolf anger._

_I snapped. "Oh shut up, you worthless piece of shit. You don't know anything about being a demon. You know nothing at all. It's a wonder how you have friends."_

_"You know what? Fine, Sky. You can figure out how to survive on your own. The Count and I tried but you're such an ass. I'm done. Figure it out yourself." And with that, Deadlox turned around and walked back into the house._

::::END OF FLASHBACK::::

"Nighty night, Demon Bird," Hunter #1 sneered, pointing his gun at my head. I closed my eyes, awaiting the bullet. It never came.

A loud series of howls came from nearby and the hunters stopped.

"Grab the silver guns!" Hunter #3 ordered. "It's the werewolf!"

The werewolf...Deadlox?

I opened my eyes slightly to see multiple sets of multicolored eyes staring at us in the dark.

The eyes came closer and turned out to be a whole pack of multicolored wolves. There were two different wolves from the rest though. One was a large dark blue wolf with red eyes and tips everywhere. The second one was a large black wolf with green eyes and tips. It also had nine green-tipped tails.

"Dead...lox...Count," I whispered quietly.

The black and green one looked at me then pounced at Hunter #3. The rest of the wolves attacked the others.

As the fight went on, I tried to sit up, only to be pushed down by the blue and red wolf.

**_"Lie down, Demon Bird. You are injured beyond walking limits. Master Deadlox will help us soon."_**

"Black...Bullets...10," I forced out.

Somehow, The Count understood. He nodded and barked to Deadlox. Deadlox's head snapped over to me and left the hunter. He quickly but carefully picked me up and we ran home at the speed of light. We approached home and Jerome was outside, relaxing.

He saw us and opened the door. Deadlox turned human for me to be carried in his arms. We all ran inside, including The Count, and went straight to the medical bay.

Bajan and TrueMU, being in the living room, saw us and ran to the medical bay as well.

Deadlox placed me on the hospital bed and Bajan and TrueMU immediately set to work. They both grabbed tweezers and started pulling out all of the bullets. There were two in my left leg, one in each arm, two in my right shoulder, one in my right leg, three in my abdomen, and one near my heart. They pulled them all out as I started fading in and out of consciousness.

"Nope! We need you awake, Sky!" Jerome ordered as he handed Bajan stitches. TrueMU started cleaning my wounds and Bajan followed, stitching them up. I nodded slightly and stared at the ceiling, trying not to scream as they cleaned and stitched. I felt someone and something touch my leg. I didn't even bother to look. I knew who they were.

TrueMU and Bajan put everything away and asked if anything was hurt. I shook my head.

"Okay. You have a choice to either stay here for the night or go to your room. You are not going back outside," TrueMU said.

"I'll stay here," I muttered. He nodded and everyone but Deadlox left. Deadlox closed the door and walked back to my bed. I tried to sit up and pull in my wings since I was really uncomfortable from lying on them but bullet wounds stopped me.

Deadlox carefully sat me up and I slowly drew in my wings. My head was throbbing from pain and from holding in my transformation but there was no way I could transform now.

"Sky, are you okay?" Deadlox asked, concerned.

"Why?" I muttered.

"Why what?"

"Why did you come for me? Why did you save me? After all I said..."

Deadlox looked out the window and into the night. I stared at the blankets covering my leg. "I knew you didn't mean it. I'm the same way on the nights of my forced transformations. Cranky, sarcastic, rude. So I know you didn't mean it."

"What if I did mean it?"

He looked at me and I looked at him. "Well I still can't let you die, can I?"

We were quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

He smiled slightly. "As am I. I didn't mean it."

"Hm. Me too."

"Hold on one second," he winked. He opened the door and stuck his head out. "AY YO COUNT!"

I heard soft padding until the Count walked into the room. **_"Very formal, Master Deadlox."_**

Deadlox shrugged. "Can you help?"

**_"Ah. Transforming. Yes. I can. This will only sting a bit._**" The Count's eyes closed and my wounds began to disappear before they were fully gone. No scars.

"Thank you, Count," I smiled.

He gave me a wolfish smile. **"Y****_ou are very welcome. Now fly, Master Sky."_**

I hopped out of the bed and opened the window. I climbed onto the roof and handed Deadlox my glasses via the window. I spread my wings and let my eyes glow. I let a black and orange light consume me.

TrueMU, Jerome, and Bajan were outside and stood to watch me transform.

When the light disappeared, I was a large black raven with a fifty foot wingspan. My beak was sharp and my teeth were pure white fangs. My orange eyes shone brightly and my talons were black and sharp. I let out a screech and took off, headache slowly fading away. I turned my head to see Deadlox giving Bajan my sunglasses.

He turned into his guardian form and I flew towards them.

**_"I'll race to Mount Redwood_**," I challenged.

**_"You are so on," _**Deadlox growled. And off we went, flying and running like the wind, as if nothing would get in our way.

**Sorry this took so long guys! I've been really busy. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review. Be safe, God bless and goodbye!**


	3. Ender Dragon - Seto

**Sorry for taking forever with this, my Mortem Venators. This was a last minute thing since I haven't been on my laptop for editing as much. But anyways, here is the next chapter, written by Nightmare Flame so give her a round of applause! Hope you guys enjoy! R&amp;R!**

Stuck In Reverse

Ender Dragon Seto—Nightmare Flame

One long, gray-ridged black tail, wrapped around an obsidian column.

Large black wings with violet webbing, lying loose on the end-stone ground.

A large dragon head, sad violet eyes, dulled black scales of shock and pain and most of all, depression.

It has been four months since they forced him into the End, when he saw their guilty expressions and one's terrified face. Four months since he's eaten anything, slept, or even moved. The End Portal has been completely dormant. He is officially the King of the End, with a large group of Ender Dragons at his command and Endermen under his rule. But he feels far from kingly, far from top shape. He doesn't want to be here, he wants to be in the OverWorld, with his... no, they're not his friends anymore. They made that clear enough for him... Especially Bajan. 19-year-old Mitch Bajan Canadian, who he trusted second most besides Deadlox, who had betrayed him with a guilty expression and an apologetic hanging of the head.

He wants to be in the OverWorld, maybe with Deadlox. Maybe a few exceptions, like Kermit or Caveman. But no others. No more traitors.

He hears the none-too-familiar sound of the portal opening. He allows himself a mirthless smile. He's tried to smile, or laugh, anything to make himself happy just a little while longer, but they never work. Now, the best you can see is the shadow of a snort, a smile, both not the same that they used to be.

Then he senses the aura.

There's several.

Red-and-black.

Gold-and-black.

Black-and-blue.

Brown.

Blue-and-orange.

Pale blue.

And the most familiar, a green and black aura.

He recognizes all of them.

"Team Crafted."

He turns his head. He can hear Bajan's gasp, Deadlox's angry rumble as he turns on the others, Sky's sad shake of the head.

Seto's upset grumble interrupts them all. "Might as well die. I don't have anyone else left to live for."

He gives an acknowledging nod towards Deadlox, whose eyes are wide. "You're giving us a freaking SUICIDE NOTE?"

Seto smiles wryly. "Except I can't die, can I? You guys put me in an asylum. I'm in Hell right now."

He manages to summon enough energy to turn into a human, and as soon as he does, he slumps against the obsidian column.

Seto's piercing, but dulled, violet eyes immediately flit to Deadlox. He flushes with guilt and looks at the endstone at his feet.

And Seto does the unthinkable.

He laughs.

All eyes dart towards his narrow, pale face in disbelief. However mirthless, however sorrowful it is, he just laughed.

His right hand—which is bandaged, everyone notes—goes to his eyes and covers them, blocking the flow of tears that are sure to follow. He is unable to conceal the glitter that falls from between his fingers, however. Bajan's guilty expression turns, if possible, even guiltier.

"I-if you guys h-had j-just lef-left me... I-I m-might have been able to g-get over i-it...!" Here he breaks off to give a slightly insane laugh. "B-but... Th-then y-you g-guys ab-abandoned me..."

Finally Bajan bursts out. "I'm sorry!" He glances around at the others, who appear surprised at his shout. He continues.

"I'm really, really sorry! I swear... I swear I didn't mean... I was stupid, I was convinced—"

"That I was a monster," finishes Seto calmly. Bajan swallows.

"Well, y-yes."

Seto's expression darkens, his hood cloaking his eyes.

"I know. I know what you all saw in me, and I know that you were afraid of it."

He stands, his expression grim.

"I... I can't accept the apology. I'll end up hurting someone, or worse... And I can't afford that."

"I'm sorry," whispers Bajan one last time.

**And that was Nightmare Flame's chapter. My chapter will be up right after this so...be safe, I love you guys, take care, and…DARKSOMEONE41 signing out. See ya!**


	4. Warrior - Bajan

**Hello my Mortem Venators! This is my chapter of Stuck in Reverse! Do I get a round of applause? No? Fine then. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy! R&amp;R!**

Warrior Bajan

:::: BAJAN'S POV::::

I stood next to the guys on the pirate ship we were infiltrating. Illegal gun shipments were heading to the shore of Redwood. If the guns were to reach the city, gangs and heists will appear, disrupting the peace and city of our homeland.

Whenever we go on a mission, we pretend as if we don't know each other. We can't afford to worry about each other on the battlefield. Five against one hundred is not a good chance. I don't think I can take much more of this captain. I'll tear him apart.

"My lieutenant told me that we have some infiltrators on my ship!" Captain KillStar yelled in a British accent. "I will give these people ten seconds to show their faces before it gets bloody."

I glanced at my friends as they looked at me in expectance as I was leading this mission. I raised a finger to my hip and drew a line horizontally. They understood: Wait.

"One...two," the captain started to count. "Three...four...five...six-"

Suddenly, three people fell to the deck, dropped from the sail by Lieutenant DarkBlood.

"Captain," DarkBlood called from his perch on the sail. "These traitors were found trying to escape."

KillStar smiled gleefully. "Excellent job, Lieutenant. Now, where is Executioner WarriorBlade?"  
Upon hearing the stupid name the captain had given me when we first arrived, I walked forward, black combat boots clicking against the wooden planks.

I stopped in front of the captain staring coldly into his green eyes. "Yes, Captain KillStar?"

He looked at me and took in my outfit approvingly. Black pirate jacket with two tails in the back, silver jacket buttons, ripped black pants, black combat boots, cold brown eyes, long brown hair, and black belt with holsters for my swords and other weapons, and black gloved hands.

"I need you to kill these traitors."

I glared coldly at the trio, who stared fearfully back at me. I was a well-known pirate on this ship since I was the merciless executioner. One word then off with your head.

"Understood, Captain," my low voice rumbled. "They will be taken care of immediately." I moved to take the trio to the execution chamber when the Captain stopped me.

"WarriorBlade, do it here. In front of your shipmates."

_**He's planning something,**_** my warm heart said. **_**Protect your friends.**_

_**No. This is a mission,**_ my cold heart argued. _**They can take care of themselves. We need a battle strategy.**_

_**I have one: Run away and grab your friends.**_

_**No. I have something better.**_

I grinned. "Yes, Captain."

I unsheathed my long sword. The sword was thin enough to slip through the organs and slice the heart in half. The silver metal had blood stains but not from humans. I slew animals with this sword before hopping on the ship, giving the impression that I was merciless killer who kept track of his kills, making me a perfect executioner, the deadliest person on board. The black metal hilt was cold but the black gloves on my hand kept me warm.

I moved my sword above the first pirate's head. In the corner of my eye, I saw my friends twitch, ready from the signal, hands hovering over their swords but not noticeably.

I turned my attention to the pirates in front of me. The captain was anxiously waiting behind me.  
In a split second, my sword was backwards and in the captain's stomach. I was kneeling on one knee, back turned to the victim and head bowed, a killing position.

Battle cries erupted around me, Lieutenant DarkBlood the loudest. I was rushed from all sides but the three pirates I was supposed to execute, stood up and drew their own weapons.

TrueMU dropped behind me from nowhere, scaring the crap out of me but I didn't show it. His brown hair covered one of his blue eyes. He nodded and pushed his black combat booted feet off the deck.

We all wore the same outfit but different colored coats. Sky had grey, TrueMU had dark blue, Jerome had brown, and Deadlox had dark green.

Sky appeared next to me, obsidian sword drawn. "Nice acting," he smirked, slicing an attacking pirate's throat. The enemy choked on his own blood before dying.

"Mm. It was a last minute thing," I said.

Deadlox appeared next to us. "Bajan, we have a problem."

"What is it?" I asked, shoving my sword into someone's stomach.

"The ship is sinking. A pirate blew a hole in it."

"Damn!" I growled. "Grab Jerome and TrueMU. Sky and I will take care of everything else." Deadlox nodded and pushed himself off the ground, catapulting over everyone. Sky and I nodded to each other, both of us thinking the same thing.

We pushed onto pirates' shoulders and lifted off the ground again. We twisted, facing the mob behind us. Sky threw throwing knives at the pirates, hitting several in the eyes. I whipped out two pistols, one in each hand, and shot. Tens of pirates fell to the ground as Sky and I landed on the mast. Sky raced across the sail to the end that hung above the steering wheel. He dropped down and I went above him. Dozens of pirates were falling to the ground on both sides of the ship, from me and Sky to the other three.

I continued shooting as I dropped down next to Sky. I whipped away my guns and took out my sword.  
Pirates surrounded us as Sky try to steer the sinking ship toward land. Wherever that was. I slashed through pirates, blood flying in arches over our heads before landing. That's when Jerome and Deadlox appeared.

They shoved their swords into pirates and yanked them out in a second before heading to the next one.

Jerome crouched, allowing me to roll over him and shove my sword into a pirate's head.

We slashed, shoved, stabbed, and sliced, determined to get home alive. I was not going to die on this ship. Not now, not ever. And neither were my friends.

The battle had narrowed down to Lieutenant DarkBlood and three other pirates. They advanced towards me, swords poised in a deadly position.

The ship was swaying side to side, giving the impression that we had about fifteen minutes before we capsized.

"Deadlox," I said. He appeared next to me, awaiting orders. "Get the lifeboat ready with the others. I'll be there soon." He nodded and I heard them run away to the lifeboat.

"It's between us now, WarriorBlade," DarkBlood growled furiously. "Just us."

"Tell that to your little sidekicks," I retorted. DarkBlood glared at the three pirates before slitting their throats with lightning speed.

"What sidekicks?" DarkBlood teased, only succeeding in me wanting to kill him even more.

"The ones you're about to join."

We began to move in a circle, waiting for the other to strike. After half a minute of doing so, DarkBlood launched himself at me. I raised my sword, one hand on the hilt and the other on the blade. DarkBlood's sword was vertical and clashed hard against mine.

I moved my left foot back a little to give me more power and force. I shoved my sword forward, throwing him away. DarkBlood slid on his back as he lacked the acrobatic skills I had.

He scowled and threw himself at me again. Our swords clashed diagonally, vertically, and horizontally. We were at a stalemate. We were equal. He would thrust and I would dodge. I would slash and he would parry. Finally, I decided to step up my game.

_I have approximately three minutes left. I better make this quick._ My eyes searched skillfully around DarkBlood, searching for his weakest areas and less guarded limbs.

_There!_ I thought. _Left side of his hip!_

I grinned as I knew I won. I thrust my sword to his chest. He moved his left arm, his dominant hand, to block, leaving his hip unguarded. I changed direction and stabbed him right in his weakest point.  
He cried out and his guard crumbled. I took that as an opportunity to attack. I hacked and slashed at my enemy. Blood was everywhere. I stabbed DarkBlood in the head and didn't hesitate to run to the lifeboat after the murder.

The guys were still there on the lifeboat, worry plastered on their faces. I hopped on to the boat, landing next to TrueMU. We instantly grabbed the paddles and pushed ourselves away from the sinking ship. We had just barely gotten out of the way as the boat capsized, bringing all the dead bodies and guns down with it.

* * *

"I'm exhausted!" Sky complained, throwing himself on the couch.

"Same," I yawned, plopping myself on the floor.

"Nice leading today, Bajan," TrueMU complimented, sitting on the love seat.

"Thanks."

Jerome and Deadlox threw themselves onto the chairs by the table in the corner of the living room. They took out cards and began to play.

"Honestly, I didn't think we'd get out of there on time," Deadlox said. "But how? How the hell do you manage to get us out of the tightest of situations, Bajan?"

I smirked. "It's part of my nature. Fast thinker."

"You're a freaking hunter," Jerome muttered jokingly, causing us to snicker.

The front door burst open and two girls rushed in.

"You're back!" Lola exclaimed.

"Thank Notch you guys are okay!" Detroit praised. She paused. "You guys are okay right?"

"Just a few cuts and bruises," Deadlox said, waving off concern. "We're fine. Where were you guys? You could've come along."

"Kroak Forest," Lola answered. "We were visiting MunchingBrotato."

"Ah."

"So what happened? Who was leading?" Detroit asked. Sky sat up on the couch, allowing the two girls to sit next to him.

As the others began to tell them the story, I was in deep thought.

_I almost got them killed tonight. I need to step up my game. I cannot allow that to happen again._ I frowned. _I will not allow that to happen again._

**And this was my chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't really have much to say actually. So…be safe, I love you guys, take care, and…DARKSOMEONE41 signing out! See ya!**


	5. Mozaik Role - Deadlox

Stuck in Reverse

Mozaik Role

{Line Break}

Enderlox.

An unwanted, unneeded entity with Ender abilities, a creature borne of hatred and bitterness, feeding off of terror and anger.

He swallows the mind of Deadlox, who acknowledges Enderlox as a being.

Of course, life with Enderlox is never easy. The mishaps of Deadlox and Enderlox, however, are kept alive.

[...]

{Are we going to the beach?}

"Yes, Enderlox, we're going to the beach. It's best 'cause there's no one there."

{I never told you about the time when you were younger and I was younger that we almost drowned, did I.}

"I don't think you did. Besides, I don't need to hear about it."

{Yes you do! And that's the reason I HATE WATER!}

I roll my eyes. "Guys, hold up, we can't go yet."

Mitch groans. "You suuuuuck!" He yells at me playfully.

"It's not my fault," I toss back. "It's that bastard Enderlox."

Immediately everyone clusters around me. "He's not... Hurting you, Ty?"

I step away from the crowd and say, "Not yet, but I expect he might soon if I keep ignoring him. In fact, he's starting to give me a migraine. WHAT, ENDERLOX?!" I have reached the point where I speak out loud to Enderlox around my friends so that they can keep track of the conversation.

{Will you keep listening to me when I start a conversation with you!}

"Sounds more like a command than a suggestion," I comment. "And besides, I've got two worlds to worry about, my head and my body. Don't start," I warn Sky, who's wolf-whistling at me. He sits back down on the couch with Lola and Jason.

{God, you're such a—}

"Hey, Ty? Can you please sit down? You're pacing and turning really pale and you're making me nervous that you're gonna faint."

I make a grumbling noise but sit down anyway. "Anyway... I can imagine you hate water, End. You're an Endercreature and they generally don't like water."

{It's a traumatizing experience for any Endercreature to go into water. A lot of newly spawned Endercreatures dip themselves in water to remind themselves never to go into that stuff again, then keep their word. It's actually very efficient.}

"Oh jeez," I reply, hand over my mouth and feeling legitimately sick that they would do that kind of thing to themselves.

"Ty, you okay? You—you really look like you should stop."

"I'm always like this when I talk to Enderlox!" I snap. "Please calm down!"

Jerome steps back, arms up halfway in a gesture of surrender. "Okay, okay. Jesus, you're twitchy whenever you're partly in this world and partly in the other."

A stab of pain takes over me, like a blow between my temples, and though no one actually has struck me, the pain is so real that I reel backwards, and all I hear is the woozy voice of Enderlox.

{...Nn... What just happened...?}

"...Uh..."

"Ty! Are you okay?! Say something, please!"

"Are you stupid, or blind, Ian?! He just did!"

"Will you stop fighting and try to help him!"

"Ender... Lox...?"

{I... I'm here...}

"What... What was that...?"

{I think... Think it... Was the shock... Of my Mozaik Role... Taking over... Your mind...}

And that became the first day being a Mozaik Role became a threat to my life.

[...]

{Oh my God. Stay awake, Ty, please.}

"I... can't..."

{Yes you can. You've fought countless battles with those—whatever you call them, the blue squishy sh#t!}

"I'm... I... Don't have... The energy to..."

{Goddammit, Ty. You need to keep. Your eyes. Open.}

"Looks... Like... I'll... See... You... In... Death..."

{TY!}

[...]

The next time I awaken, I am not greeted by the sarcastic, mocking voice of the strange Endercreature that has somehow grown on me despite feeding off of my mind.

Just silence.

My friends stare at me in worry. They ask me empty, hollow questions:

"Are you feeling okay?"

"What happened?"

"You alright?"

Just silence.

They seem to realize what's wrong. At least, Sky does first. Normally Seto would've, but Seto is not here, at least not right now.

"Where's Enderlox?" He says gently. The others instantly quiet. I swallow and tilt my head.

"I... I can't hear him."

{I'm sorry. Goodbye.}

"What?!" I sit up immediately, panicking, not believing what he's saying to me. After the four years of being a good Mozaik Role, he's leaving?!

{Because I'm harming you.}

THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO LEAVE! PLEASE!

{I'm sorry... Goodbye.}


	6. Counting On You - Deadlox

Counting on You

Ty streaked through the woods, black and green fur like dark blurs where he used to be. This could not be happening.

He knew his friends were tailing him from above, riding on Adam's demon bird form. Ever since Adam exposed his demon side of him, the others preferred to ride him instead of Ty. Honestly, Ty didn't blame them. Riding him meant trying really hard not to fall off. Ty's back had the thinnest layer of fur, which meant you were riding on all bone. The guys normally complained about the pain in certain areas when they got home. Lola and Detroit didn't really complain, but he knew it hurt them as well as embarrassing as it was to admit.

Ty bounded through the trees and over roots and rocks with practice. Animals were just barely able to scurry out of the way. All wolves that sighted him dropped whatever they were doing and raced behind him.

Ty felt tears blurring his vision, but he blinked them back. He couldn't afford to cry in front of his pack, much less when heading into a battle he might not return from. He just might lose his life right now, and his friends wouldn't even know it.

The large werewolf replaced his tears with anger. A burning, fiery, terrifying anger raged through him like a demon inside. He was going to tear these motherfuckers apart. He was going to destroy them from the outside and bite out their insides. How dare they even think of touching Him? Did they not know who Ty was? Ty was going to save Him. He saved Ty. Now it was Ty's turn to save Him.

Ty finally burst into the clearing where the battle was being held. He thought he was prepared for the sight, but when his eyes lay upon the one he came to save, he nearly broke.

A large blue and red werewolf stood cornered against Mount Redwood. The tall, black, inactive volcano blocked the werewolf's way of escaping. The animal stood fierce but Ty knew he was terrified. The werewolf was bleeding profusely and looked ready to fall. Vampires stood in every direction, growling at the werewolf.

Ty's bark is what distracted the attackers. The blue and red werewolf's head snapped to Ty, as well as the vampires.

"_**Oh. So you finally show!"**_ A vampire asked giddily. "_**Oh, how fun! Two werewolf leaders and their pack! Amazing!"**_

"_**This isn't all of my pack, Ataro,"**_ Ty replied menacingly. "_**There are many more. We're granting you leniency."**_ Ty looked the enemy up and down in disgust. "_**Though you don't deserve it."**_

"_**We don't want leniency,"**_ Ataro teased. "_**We want a battle."**_ Silence filled the clearing as Ty fought to control his anger. At the last minute, Ty noticed four vampires shuffling their feet and shaking their wings slightly. Two were ready to attack the blue and red werewolf while the other two were ready to attack his friends above.

In a low growl that the vampires couldn't hear, he ordered, "_**Tano, Tana, see those two vampires ready to fly up?"**_ The red and grey twin werewolves nodded. "_**When you see them charge, head straight for them. Pont, Pada, guard them."**_ Pont, a grey and pink werewolf nodded. "_**The rest of you, have fun with the horde."**_

Pada, an orange and red werewolf, spoke. "_**And the elder?"**_

Ty glared at the horde of vamps in front of him. "_**I'll take care of that."**_

Suddenly, a high-pitched whistle-like sound filled the air. The four vampires shot off towards their targets. Tano, Tana, Pont, and Pada shot off towards the two that flew towards the demon bird in the sky. Since Adam had passengers, it was deemed unsafe for him to move too quickly. Tano and Tana smashed themselves into the vampire duo, knocking all four of them out of the air. Pada and Pont kept themselves on the ground, tearing off the wings and heads of any vampire that moved to attack.

Meanwhile, Ty didn't have time to gaze upon the four werewolves he so proudly trained. He was bolting through the horde of vampires with such speed that he was in front of the animal he was trying to protect mere milliseconds before their attackers. Since Ty or the werewolf didn't have enough time to react, the two vampires landed their attack onto Ty instead of their original target. Time seemed to pause as everyone in the clearing stared at the sacrifice made between the two werewolves.

Blood shot out from the bites and scratches. The two vampires tore their teeth out from Ty's body, ripping out chunks of flesh and muscle as well. Ty felt pain shoot from the wounds and darkness clouded his vision. Ty slumped to the ground in front of the one he tried to protect.

The two vampires moved backwards, savoring the taste of werewolf flesh and blood and admired their kill. The vampire horde grinned with satisfaction as the werewolf alpha went down.

Ty could barely hear the voices around him. He heard someone scream his name from above. Suddenly, the voice he had been wanting to hear finally sounded, sending a flood of relief into him.

"_**MASTER DEADLOX!"**_

"_**Count…"**_ Ty replied weakly. "_**I love you…"**_ One last thought went through Ty's mind.

'_Thank God you're safe.'_

Then his whole world went dark.

**Hello everybody. Sorry this took so long! Hope you guys have enjoyed. If you did, please leave a review down below. And if you would like to see an epilogue chapter of this, also let me know in the reviews down below. Also! The Mozaik Role chapter...Nightmare sent that to me a WHILE ago. I just forgot to post it. SORRY! So I hope you guys enjoyed. Until then, stay safe, take care, I love you, God bless, and...DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


	7. Glass Shards - Deadlox

Stuck In Reverse

Glass Shards

[...]

I'm breaking apart. Why am I doing so? Because he left.

I'd hated him once, you know. As a Mozaik Role, particularly an Ender, meant that he was feeding off of my life force, and one day, one of us would die.

It's because of that that I hate myself. But hey, maybe you don't condone that. So I'll put it like this: I want him back.

I feel so alone. I'd never really thought about it before; his voice filled my thoughts, adding on his own, sneering at stupid ideas. I'd never really appreciated the guidance he gave me.

Dear Notch, I miss him so badly it hurts.

Look at me. I'm pathetic.

Breaking into glass shards for a parasite.

For Enderlox.

**And that was Night's new chapter. She actually sent this to me ages ago but I kinda forgot about it...SORRY! My chapter will be coming out soon. It's a supernatural you've already heard of but I'm making it better. Kinda like a rewrite. So I will see you guys really soon. DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


	8. Death's Apprentice - TrueMU

Death's Apprentice

Lightning cracked across the sky. Rain hit him from above like bullets. A huge storm was coming. It was dangerous for him to be here. He shouldn't be here. He could get caught in the storm. He could be struck by lightning. He could be seen.

He didn't care.

He felt the cold yet familiar handle of the weapon in his grey, scabbed, and rotted hand. His eyes were black fire. It should've burned him from the inside. Instead, it was a curse. The curse of being undead.

He watched as people rushed down the streets, trying to find shelter from the storm. His eyes flickered left to right, searching for his prey, the one he will kill mercilessly.

Or would he?

The torment raged inside him. The guilt piling up, kill by kill. Every life taken, another year to live. It was a curse...it was the cycle of life.

He finally spotted the one who would die. Harry Arkmin. He stood tall, but not proud. He was disgusted.

He twisted the handle of his scythe with a _click!_ before watching as his black cloak turned grey to match some parts of his skin.

He hesitated and watched as the man was running down the street. He knew Mr. Arkmin had children and a wife. He couldn't do this. Harry was supposed to be hit by a car while crossing in an intersection, but did he really want to use his powers to seem as though Mr. Arkmin forgot to look both ways while crossing the street? That's what the people would see. In reality, he will be dragging Mr. Arkmin by the collar and pulling the poor soul onto the road. He was going to take away the husband of a polite woman and the father of two. It sucked.

This happened every time. The hesitation, the guilt, then…

"_**You must,"**_ said a voice behind him.

"_**I can't,"**_ he replied.

"_**There is no choice."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**You will die."**_

"_**Die or kill? Sounds like an option to me."**_

"_**You will leave your friends behind for your own selfish needs?"**_

"_**It's not only mine! It's Mr. Arkmin's, too! He has children! A wife! A family! Something I'll never have! He deserves to live!"**_

"_**You could have lived that life, too, but you threw it away!"**_

He turned to face the dark, tall, rotten, dead, and looming creature behind him. The fire in his eyes seemed to grow darker and larger. He was pissed at what the monster had said. "_**Don't you dare say I chose this life. No one wants to work alongside a monster like you,"**_ he growled. With that, he turned around and hopped off the building. He landed on the sidewalk and began to walk slowly towards Mr. Arkmin.

Smoke was clouding around his feet, slowly rising up to cover him.

A Reaper.

Jeremy was walking home from work. He was tired, and he wanted to go home, so he took the faster route. He never walked this route before, but he knew where he was going. As he walked, he looked around him. People were rushing past him, desperate to get out of the rain. He didn't really mind a bit of water. The feeling of his hair getting wet felt kind of nice and refreshing.

He looked to his left as he watched smoke cloud around a man. Before his mind could wrap around the situation, he heard a scream, a car horn, and screeching of tires. He caught a glimpse of a man lying a pool of his own blood, dead. Next to him, a tall figure dressed in grey was kneeling next to the shell of the man. The figure stood, and Jeremy could clearly see a scythe in his hand. The figure's clothes turned black, and it looked at Jeremy before disappearing.

Jeremy was walking down the street, walking home from work. He watched as people rushed by him, desperate to get out of the rain. He didn't really mind the water, but there was something bothering him.

He had an odd sense of déjà vu. He felt like this had happened once which was weird because he had never come this way before. Had he been here and he just didn't remember? It was strange.

As he walked, he passed a man talking on his phone, not looking where he was going. Jeremy was about to call out to the man but it was too late. A car rammed into the stranger, and the man went flying back. He hit his head hard on the ground, dying on impact. Jeremy stood there in shock as people around him screamed and called 911.

For the Reaper, it was completely different.

He walked up to Mr. Arkmin, who was standing on the curb. The smoke around the Reaper clouded around Harry, who was terrified at the scabbed and hooded figure standing before him.

The smell of a rotting corpse filled his nose, and Harry Mark Arkmin knew he was staring into the eyes of death. It didn't stop him from screaming for help though. The figure pulled him onto the street. He tried to fight it, but the figure was much stronger.

"_**Mr. Arkmin, I'm sorry you have to die like this. This is the last thing I would ever want to do, but it is a curse I was born with,"**_ the Reaper said as he dragged Harry. "_**I need to know one thing...Is there anything you'd like to say to your wife and children?"**_

Harry knew his time was limited, and although he was terrified, he couldn't leave his wife and kids without saying goodbye.

"Yeah. There is one thing."

Harry Arkmin was rushing down the street, his phone pressed to his ear. "Come on, Hannah! Pick up!"

"_Your call could not be completed at this time. Please leave a message after the beep."_ When the beep sounded, Harry Arkmin began speaking.

"Hey, Hannah. I called you, but you didn't pick up, so I'm leaving you this message. I have had a lot of things on my mind today and I can't shake this feeling that I will be forced away from home against my will. I just wanted to tell you I love you, Emily, and Max very much, and I would never leave you guys unless it was forced upon me. I can't express in words how much I love you three. You are my world, Hannah, my rock. Everything I love and need. Emily, Max, I love you two more than anything. I'll always be proud of you, even in the lowest of lows. Should dark times ever arise, just know...Daddy loves you...He loves you very much. And should Daddy ever leave you and never come back, just know that he's very proud of you. I just wish I could hear your voices one last time." Mr. Arkmin stopped at the curb. "Sorry, Hannah, if this seems really weird or depressing. I just wanted to say 'I love you'. See you tonight." He stepped onto the wet and dark street. "Bye." He clicked the End Call button, and looked up as he took another step, only to hear the loud honking of a car.

Before he could even blink, the screeching of tires sounded, but it was too late. He felt a car slam into him, and soon, he wasn't on the ground anymore. The last thing he thought was, "I love you three" before he hit the cold pavement. That was the last thing he saw as his world went white. Then black.

The Reaper stood on a building top, watching as the crowd below him began mass panic. He didn't care about those people though. He cared about the life he just took for his own well being.

"_**You did good work."**_

"_**SHUT UP!"**_ The Reaper turned around and punched his mentor, the Grim Reaper, square in the jaw.

Death's apprentice had turned against Death himself.

The Reaper shifted back into a human teen with a too skinny figure, mess of brown hair, long legs, a handsome face, and beautiful blue eyes that had seen too much.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" The teen roared. "I killed a man and you _congratulate_ me?! What kind of sick and pathetic monster are you?! I didn't want this life! It was forced upon me! You make me do this! HOW COULD YOU?!"

The teen didn't even wait for an answer as he walked into the building he was standing on via the door on the roof and began to walk home.

The Grim Reaper himself stood on the rooftop alone, watching as the teen mixed with the panicked crowd.

"_**I am sorry, but I do not wish to be alone. That is why I keep you here."**_

::::ONE YEAR LATER::::

"Hey, Jason?" Adam called from the Lounge. "Can you come help me with something?"

Adam and Jason were the only two in the base that night. Everyone else had plans to either go out for dinner or to go help General Grey at the makeshift military base.

Jason poked his head into the Lounge. "What's up?"

Adam held up a book. "I need help with a word."

Jason stepped into the room. "Okay. What's the word?" He asked as he strolled over to the loveseat where Adam was lying down.

"I can't even pronounce it."

"Try."

"Jason, that's embarrassing."

"Adam, we do this every time. You know I won't make fun of you. Just try."

Adam sighed. "Alright." He thought for a moment. "Otto...rin...larinin...gol...low...gist."

Jason thought for a moment. "You must be trying to say 'otorhinolaryngologist'."

Adam blinked. "Bless you."

Jason rolled his eyes. "What's the sentence?"

Adam began to read, albeit very slow. "'I have to bring my son to the otorhinolaryngologist tomorrow," Hannah sighed. 'Harry's been complaining about his throat and ears hurting again.'"

After the dialogue had been read, Adam looked up, and saw Jason frozen in place. "Jason?" The teen didn't move. It seemed like he didn't hear Adam at all. "Jason!"

Jason blinked and looked down. "What? Sorry. Otorhinolaryngologist is an ear, throat, and nose doctor. So, the kid had to go to the Otorhinolaryngologist because he had problems with his throat and-" Jason's sentence was cut off by sudden coughing. Adam stood up immediately and placed a hand on Jason's back.

The coughs were deep and sounded like they hurt Jason's throat and torso. The younger teen coughed into his elbow, not willing to get Adam sick as well. It was about a minute gone when Jason finally stopped coughing.

"Jay, are you sure you're fine? Those sounded like they hurt…" Adam asked, worried over his friend's condition.

Jason stood up straight, pressing a hand to his pounding head as he shook violently. Unable to support his own weight suddenly, Jason fell into Adam's arms, who was prepared to catch his friend should he need to.

When Jason fell against Adam, the Demon Bird could feel the heat radiating off of Jason. "Jay! Your skin is way too hot."

"Why…?" The teen muttered. "It hasn't been a whole year yet, has it?"

"Jason, what are you talking about?" Adam questioned, carrying Jason to the couch.

"I don't want to…" Jason whispered in his delusional state. "I can't…"

Jason wasn't finishing his sentences. Therefore, it was hard for Adam to understand the words coming out of the teen's mouth. Adam was about to ask Jason what was wrong again when Jason sat up and covered his mouth, looking slightly green. Adam raced to the doorway of the Lounge and grabbed the bucket by the door frame. He ran back to Jason and just barely got the bucket underneath him when he started vomiting. Adam had to scrunch up his nose and tried avoid vomiting himself.

When the teen stopped vomiting, Adam put down the garbage can and looked at the younger male in front of him. Adam knelt down and put a hand to Jason's forehead, feeling for a temperature.

"Jay, you've got a fever."

"Adam…" Jason moaned.

"Yeah, buddy?" Adam sighed in sympathy. How horrible Jason must be feeling right now.

"I don't wanna go with…"

Adam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Go with who? Where do you think you're gonna go?"

"With grim…"

"Grim? Who's that?" Adam questioned.

"The Grim Reaper…"

Adam blinked. "Jason, _what_?! You're not dying!"

"The Count…"

"Get The Count?" Adam guessed. Jason nodded weakly. Adam stood unsurely. "Okay…" The Demon Bird picked a whistle that was resting on the coffee table. He blew into it, but no sound came out. He sat the whistle back down after cleaning and walked back to Jason's side. "He's coming."

"Hannah...Harry…" Jason moaned pathetically.

Adam paused. Why was Jason worried about characters in his book? There were bigger things to worry about. "Jay, what?"

Before Jason could answer back, The Count stepped into the room.

"_**Is everything alright?"**_ The Count asked immediately.

"It's Jason," Adam answered. "He suddenly got very sick and is talking about the Grim Reaper or something."

The Count sighed. "_**I am afraid I have to inform you against Master Jason's will. Master Jason is a Reaper, more commonly known as Death's Apprentice. Every year, Jason must kill to gain another year to live. If he does not, then he dies."**_

"He said something about a Hannah and Harry, but those are characters in a book I just shared with him."

The Count looked sadly at Adam. "_**Master Adam, Mr. Harry Arkmin was the man Master Jason killed last year. Ms. Hannah Arkmin was his wife. Mr. Arkmin also had two children, Ms, Emily Arkmin and Mr. Max Arkmin. It is a curse Master Jason had lived with for years."**_

Adam felt a little sick at the thought of Jason murdering people to live another year and not having the heart to tell anyone. Did he think they were going to hate him for the curse he was placed under? Adam didn't blame him. He would feel the same way if he was in Jason's situation.

"My God...Wow."

"_**I believe it is time to tell the rest of the team."**_

::::TIME LAPSE::::

Ty massaged his forehead. "So you're telling me Jason kills people to live again?"

The rest of the team was gathered in the kitchen, talking as The Count took care of Jason.

"Yep," Adam answered.

Ashley put a hand to her mouth. "I feel so bad…"

Mitch looked confused, however. "Why is he killing people though? Why not demons?"

"What do you mean?" Jerome asked.

"Jason can kill demons instead of real humans to earn another year of life," Mitch explained.

"What?!" Adam exclaimed.

"Unless…" Mitch furrowed his eyebrows.

"Unless what?" Ty urged.

Mitch's eyes widened. "Unless he didn't know."

**And that was Day 3 of Updating Week! There will be a part two tomorrow so look out for that. I am also going to post this on The Days of the Unknown, but I'm not going to count that as a chapter for U.W. so I'll just post it next week to avoid confusion.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. If you did, please leave a review. I'd really appreciate it. Until then, stay safe, take care, love you, God bless, and...DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


	9. Counting On You Part Two - Deadlox

**Counting on You ll**

"How are you just going to stay here?!" Jerome snapped at Adam, who was still hovering above the battlefield where Ty was currently bleeding out. "He's your best friend! He's been with you for years! How are you just going to watch him die like this! Adam! Are you listening?! He's dying! He's in pain!"

"_**I know,"**_ Adam replied simply and quietly.

Jason stood and rested a hand on Jerome's shoulder. He looked down at Jerome's face and smiled. "Trust us, Jerome. If we thought Ty was dying, we would be down there without a moment's hesitation. We have faith in Ty. He's done this before!"

The others stared at Jason incredulously. The smartest guy on the team…

"Jason, you're acting stupid," Mitch stated bluntly.

Jason laughed. "That'd be something I'd like to see." He smiled. "Come on, guys. Ty is still alive!"

"Jason, he isn't breathing!"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one acting stupid? Guys, Ty can turn into a deity, remember? A deity is a spirit. In other words, Ty is already dead."

The others looked at Jason before looking down.

Lola blinked. "Shit just got real."

The Count looked down at the bleeding werewolf in front of him. He was smiling on the inside. Ty really was brilliant. Now he hoped Jason and Adam would be smart to realize what had happened and will stop the others from doing anything rash.

He watched as Ty's body slowly became transparent. '_Now,'_ The Count thought. '_Now the fun begins.'_

The Vampire King looked over and watched as Ty's body began to fade. "_**Wait, you idiots!"**_

It was too late.

Ty snapped open his red eyes and stood on his two front paws. His body was cut off halfway as he was just a ghost, a figment of Hell.

A dark laugh came from Ty without his mouth even opening.

The Count lifted his head and sneered alongside Ty. "_**Fools,"**_ the elder snided. "_**We will not go down that easily."**_

Ty chuckled deeply, still staring at the vampire army. When his mouth opened to speak in his demon like voice, sharp fangs were showing. "_**Oh, Count…"**_ The wolf deity took a step forward. "_**That was my line."**_

The ghost leaped into the air and landed on a vampire, swallowing him whole. The body disappeared as Ty ate him, dematerializing as he perished into nonexistence.

The Count launched himself at the horde and began to attack as well alongside his 'son'. Adam Demonii flew down with his passengers ready to hop off and fight in the battle.

Soon, it was monsters against vampires. The good versus the bad. And it was a bloody battle too. But no one died.

Except for the vampires of course.

::::THE NEXT MORNING::::

Ty was lounging on the couch in the living room the next morning on top of Adam and Jason was at his feet. When the others came in, a pissed look was on all of their faces.

"If we weren't so tired last night," Jerome started, growling. "I would've killed your ass!"

Ty flushed in embarrassment. "I thought you guys would've remembered…"

"WELL WE DIDN'T!" Detroit snapped.

"Yeah, Ty," Adam joked. "They almost killed us last night for not flying down to you immediately."

Jason nodded, looking at his phone. "They even called me stupid."

Ty raised an eyebrow. "The _last_ thing you are is stupid."

"I guess not."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But, Ty, you can't just do that!"

"Excuse me, but saving someone from a three second vampire attack doesn't give you a lot of time to rescue them and escape! You kinda just take the blow!" Ty argued wisely.

"But still!"

"Lola!"

"Ty!"

"Idiots," Adam muttered.

Slap.

Jerome blinked. "Oh shit."

"Adam, you pissed Lola off," Ty warned.

"That hurt," Adam complained.

"It's gonna feel like a pinch compared to how I'm going to beat your ass now."

"Ty, get off me real quick."

"Yup. Run like the wind, Adam."

**And that was part two to Counting on You. Ooh. Bars. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! If you did, please leave a review! It means a lot to me. Until then, stay safe, take care, love you, and...DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! SEE YA!**


	10. Laughter - Deadlox

**Laughter**

Ty creeps along the edges of the forest. It's dark, and he's silhouetted against the weak light that the silver moon casts, but he's visible, and he doesn't didn't like it all that much. He is a werewolf, after all's said and done, and those nocturnal creatures despise the open light.

"Yo, Ty!"

Ty starts, and squints to make out the faint form approaching him. The form splits into multiple people before he realizes that it's Adam, Mitch, Jason, and Jerome. He narrows his eyes slightly, and they glint ruby red.

"I almost crapped my pants! Adam? Jay—where's Seto?"

Adam stops and squirms a bit, prompting Mitch to speak up. "Uh, running himself into the ground in the basement?"

Ty scowls. Seto is one of his best friends—like hell he'll let him just go to bones inside that godforsaken lab of his. Adam cringes; Ty's wrath incurred was a sight not many can survive (y'know, besides Seto, at whom this rage is directed at least once every week).

"Every time—all right, come on, I'm gonna go whup his ass—"

There's a loud, unnatural whoosh of air, and Ty's eyes shoot to where the sound came from, unconsciously crouching, a low, guttural growl arising from deep in his throat. Mitch notices—he's not a Hunger Games champion for nothing, after all—and he, too, adopts a stance similar to a hunter's approaching prey. Jerome crouches in the same fashion as Ty, a feral grumble rising to his fangs. Adam's eyes behind his sunglasses flash, and his large, black-sky wings flutter slightly in the breeze.

It's only a moment later when a voice whispers, "Fools."

It's a female voice, the voice of a girl who can't possibly be older than fifteen, maybe, but Ty's scowl deepens, and he shifts forms; his ears flatten against his sharply angled head and he hisses, "Who goes there?!"

"Show yourself!" Adam adds, jerking his head to the side, and his muscles, under his glossy feathers, shift.

"I wondered what it was I scented; so it is a dog and his hoard."

Ty snarls angrily. "How dare you address an Alpha such a direct manner?!"

"You are a child." The voice is amused, but then adds smoothly, "Well, dog, I resent your insolent tone. Are you aware of to whom it is you speak?"

"I hear a child," mutters Ty disdainfully. The Alpha is in no way in a mood for this kind of shit tonight.

"Feisty," the girl chides, and there's a distinct rustle as she moves from one tree to another. "Watch your mouth, dog."

"Do not call me DOG!" Ty snarls, feinting at the tree the voice came from. A chilling laugh echoes around the clearing, and there's a light thud as the unknown person lands before them.

"You asked who I am? I offer you my answer."

It was a girl, all right. Long black hair with violet streaks framing a pale, delicate face; hooded, almond-shaped violet eyes with thick lashes; pale lilac dress and silvery black belt; and that smile, a blade's edge running across her pretty little face, a smile that shouldn't belong on a girl's face. Ty's gasp is audible when they see the huge black wings with violet feathers scattered within them.

"I am Kurai Zankoku na Tenshi, an Ender Angel. You would do best to mind that tongue."


End file.
